


One Night Stand

by DreamsOfSleep



Series: Ness Drabbles [1]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Night Stands, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfSleep/pseuds/DreamsOfSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess goes to The Griffin to look for a one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Ness scene I had in my head. Not sure if I can expand this into a full fic, but I thought it had some interesting imagery and character interaction. Enjoy!

She’s a regular at this bar called The Griffin. This is where she first met Sam. She likes the bartender because he always remembers what she drinks (pink wine) and he always makes sure she gets home safely. 

She can tell the bartender likes her because she keeps catching him looking over at her when he thinks she doesn’t notice, but he’s never made a move on her. 

She stays until the last patron leaves then she leans across the bar, grabs him by the front of his shirt, and kisses him.

\---

She takes him home with her. He’s a really great kisser. She can tell he’s really into her just in the way he keeps pressing his hands on her back and into her hair like he can’t get close enough to her, like he has to feel every inch of her and mark her as his with his hands. It makes her feel good for the first time in a long time, to have someone really want her. Sam just stopped trying after a while…there was always someone more attractive or more interesting that took his attention away from her.

They stumble into her bedroom. He pauses when he sees the framed picture by the bed. 

He pulls away from her, panting. “You’re married?” 

“Separated,” she tells him with a shrug.

“Not single,” he shoots back. He looks angry and hurt.

“It’s just sex, Nick.” 

“Not to me, Jess.” He starts putting his clothes back on. “Call me when you figure out what you want.” 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Want Something Real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977947) by [DreamsOfSleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfSleep/pseuds/DreamsOfSleep)




End file.
